It is well known that MOSFET circuits are susceptible to electrostatic discharge (ESD), and are generally buffered from ESD signals by some type of ESD protection circuit. A typical ESD protection circuit is shown in FIG. 1. The ESD protection circuit extends between an input pad 10 and an input buffer 50. The ESD protection circuit includes current limiting element 30 and voltage limiting elements 20 and 40. These elements 20, 30 and 40 prevent any incoming signal from exceeding the breakdown threshold of the internal MOSFETs.
As MOSFET fabrication technology reduces device dimensions to sub-micron levels, the gate oxide thickness of the MOSFET devices thereof may be as small as 90 to 110 Angstroms. A MOSFET of this scale can be damaged by an ESD signal of a mere 9 volts. Therefore, the voltage breakdown level required of an adequate ESD protection circuit is 9 volts or less.
Prior art ESD protection circuits have typically used a resistor as the current limiting element, and a reverse-biased diode as the voltage limiting element. Examples of these prior art voltage limiting elements are listed below, with their respective breakdown voltages:
______________________________________ a) Reversed p-n Junction Diode &gt;13 volts b) Gated MOSFET &gt;13 volts c) Field Effect Transistor &gt;10 volts d) SCR &gt;10 volts ______________________________________
Since all of the listed prior art examples have breakdown voltages of greater than 10 volts, it is clear that they can not provide adequate protection for sub-micron MOSFETs.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ESD protection device with a voltage breakdown level of 9 volts or less. It is a further object of the present invention to utilize reliable and repeatable fabrication techniques in the manufacture of the inventive device.